


Stocking Stuffer for cutsycat (Art)

by germankitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Holiday Wish #9: Christmas Pets
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Stocking Stuffer for cutsycat (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Dear Cutsycat, from one feline to another -- I hope you like my interpretation of a "Christmas Pet". Happy Holidays!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
